Home media
Episodes and other material from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic has been released for home media such as DVDs, steaming online video services, and mobile phone applications.__TOC__ Home video The episode The Ticket Master has been distributed internationally through various promotions, starting early on during season one's airing. In the US, an English MiniDVD entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Master has been bundled with certain Fashion Style toys (including Pinkie Pie and Rarity ) and all of the fourth wave of Playful Ponies toys (Applejack , Feathermay , Flitterheart , Honeybuzz , Plumsweet , Rainbow Dash , Rarity , Snowcatcher , and Twinkleshine ). This MiniDVD also contains a letterboxed version of a commercial for the show. The MiniDVD plays an instrumental version of the My Little Pony theme song on its menu. Two English DVDs have been released in the US, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot (only available at Target) and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville. Celebration at Canterlot contains the episodes The Ticket Master and Suited for Success, as well as a letterboxed version of a commercial for the show. Adventures in Ponyville contains the episodes Swarm of the Century, Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and the ''Family Game Night'' Season 1 episode featuring Leah's and Sabrina's families, as well as three Hub commercials: one for the show, one for The Hub, and one for Family Game Night. Both DVDs play an instrumental version of the My Little Pony theme song on their menus. A 44-minute DVD bundled with a Pinkie Pie mini-figure toy was formerly listed on the Greek website KAPSIS. The episode Applebuck Season has been released on an English MiniDVD entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season, bundled with all of the sixth wave of Playful Ponies toys (Applejack , Cherry Pie , Diamond Rose , Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash , and Twilight Sparkle ). This MiniDVD also contains a letterboxed version of a commercial for the show as well as a compilation of the eight character profiles edited together with music from Winter Wrap Up (song). The MiniDVD plays an instrumental version of the My Little Pony theme song on its menu. Two German Region 0 DVDs have been released by Edel Germany GmbH on April 6, 2012. Volume 1, entitled My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, contains Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia (Teil 1), Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia (Teil 2), and Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht. Volume 2, entitled My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie: Apfelschüttelernte, contains Apfelschüttelernte, Gilde, die Party-Bremse, and Angeber-Trixie. Two DVDs, one containing A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and the other containing media information, are included in a promotional media screener box. The episode Lesson Zero has been released on an English MiniDVD entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero, bundled with certain Pony Wedding Playful Ponies toys (including Cherry Berry , Lyra Heartstrings , Sunny Rays , and Trixie Lulamoon ). Region 1 An English Region 1 DVD entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express has been released by Shout! Factory. It was officially released on February 28, 2012; however, certain stores released it earlier. It contains the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1; Friendship is Magic, part 2; Over a Barrel; Hearth's Warming Eve; The Last Roundup (original version); and ''Pound Puppies'' (2010) Season 1 Episode 1 The Yipper Caper, as well as a My Little Pony theme song (extended version) sing-along; six of the eight character profiles (all except Meet Spike the Dragon and Meet Rainbow Dash); a Swarm of the Century coloring page; and three commercials: one for the show on The Hub, one for the G3.5 DVD My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure, and one for Pound Puppies (2010) on The Hub. Kmart stores have bundled the G3.5 DVD My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure with this DVD. Some first-run copies of The Friendship Express have a technical glitch during the last few minutes of Friendship is Magic, part 1 in which the audio is out of sync; Shout! Factory has offered replacement discs to customers who purchased copies containing this glitch. Also, on the cover of the DVD, Rainbow Dash's cutie mark is missing, though all the other ponies have their cutie marks. Shout! Factory has plans for a future single-disc release. On August 7, 2012, they will release a 2-hour Region 1 DVD entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding, containing the episodes The Best Night Ever, Sweet and Elite, Hearts and Hooves Day, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, as well as bonus features including a coloring sheet. Region 4 A five-volume English Region 4 DVD collection of season one is to be released by Madman Entertainment. Volumes will retail at AU$19.99, while the collector's box (containing Volume 1 and an exclusive gift) will retail at AU$29.99. Volume 1, entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Friendship Changes Everything, is to be released on June 20, 2012, containing Friendship is Magic, part 1, Friendship is Magic, part 2, The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, and Griffon the Brush Off. Volume 2, entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: That's What Friends Are For, is also to be released on June 20, 2012, containing Boast Busters, Dragonshy, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, and Swarm of the Century. Volume 3, entitled My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Four Seasons of Friendship, is to be released on August 1, 2012. Digital media Seasons one and two of Friendship is Magic are available for digital download on iTunes in 480p Standard Definition or 720p and (as of iTunes version 10.6) 1080p High Definition. Individual episodes can be purchased for US$1.99 in SD or US$2.99 in both SD and HD, while entire seasons, including Seasons passes, cost US$39.99 in SD or US$49.99 in both SD and HD. Three LeapFrog Video Apps containing two episodes each are available in the LeapFrog App Center for LeapPad and Leapster Explorer. Volume 1 contains Dragonshy and Swarm of the Century; Volume 2 contains Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2; Volume 3 contains The Show Stoppers and Stare Master. As of April 1, 2012, episodes have been made available on online video streaming service Netflix. Gallery PiletimeistriDVD.jpg Rainbow Dash toy 1.jpg Twinkleshine toy.jpg The Ticket Master DVD menu.jpg celebration at canterlot DVD.jpg Applejack DVD.jpg Friendship Express DVD cover 1.jpg CherryBerryFIM M.jpg Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg SunnyraysFIM M.jpg Friendship is Magic Region 4 box set.png Friendship is Magic Region 4 Volume 1.png Friendship is Magic Region 4 Volume 2.png See also *Merchandise References Category:Franchise